


Prison AU

by Icia



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 04:36:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7670275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icia/pseuds/Icia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A oto początek, zaczynamy!<br/>Bardzo, ale to bardzo chcę podziękować za dobre komentarze i pomoc, a szczególnie nieocenionej, siedzącej do czwartej nad ranem, poprawiającej mnie Bety! (która czeka na zaakceptowanie na ao3)<br/>Enjoy!</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. PROLOG

W stanowym więzieniu San Quentin panował spokój. Więźniowie spali, lub krzyczeli próbując zwrócić na siebie jakąkolwiek uwagę. Strażnicy przechadzali pomiędzy celami, co rusz uspokajając zbyt hałaśliwych skazanych. W innej części więzienia, Castiel Novak przeżuwał ostatni kęs kanapki , gdy jego posiłek zakłócił jeden ze starszych klawiszy w więzieniu, Bobby.  
Może zamiast jeść, wziąłbyś się do pieprzonej roboty - westchnął zirytowany - Dzisiaj kolejny transport, trzech nowych więźniów, dwóch powiązanych.  
A Ty może zamiast narzekać już od rana, sam byś to zrobił? - Cas ziewnął, znudzony, przerzucając kolejne strony gazety. Gdy nagle natrafił na artykuł, którego wielki nagłówek głosił „DEAN WINCHESTER ZŁAPANY!” Uniósł lekko brew, zastanawiając się o co chodzi. Gdy podniósł wzrok, zauważył że Bobby szykuje się do wyjścia, przeklinając pod nosem.  
Hej staruszku! Kim jest ten cały Winchester?  
JAK ŚMIESZ NAZYWAĆ MNIE STARUSZKIEM TY... - sapnął Bobby, następnie odliczając, aby się uspokoić – Winchester? Nie znasz tej historii? - strażnik gwizdnął pod nosem – Dokonał najbardziej zuchwałego skoku. W biały dzień, udało ukraść mu się jeden z droższych klejnotów, a następnie uciec. Znaleźli go po roku i to cudem. Dzisiaj mają go wywieźć do któregoś z więzień.  
Interesujące jest to w jaki sposób mu się to udało, jeśli go sprzedał, ludzie zainteresowaliby się kimś kto dostał większego zastrzyku gotówki, taka nasza natura - stwierdził Castiel, zdziwiony, jednak gdy podniósł wzrok, Bobby wyszedł już na obchód. Dokończył resztę posiłku i udał się na spacerniak, ponieważ to jemu przypadał dziś tamtejszy rewir.  
Po wyjściu z budynku, powolnym krokiem ruszył w stronę dziedzińca, pogwizdując Beatles'ów. Spojrzał w kierunku bramy, przez którą wjeżdżał więzienny autobus.


	2. Hello, Cruel World!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A oto początek, zaczynamy!  
> Bardzo, ale to bardzo chcę podziękować za dobre komentarze i pomoc, a szczególnie nieocenionej, siedzącej do czwartej nad ranem, poprawiającej mnie Bety! (która czeka na zaakceptowanie na ao3)  
> Enjoy!

Kolejna godzina jazdy, która była udręką dla Winchestera. Niewiele zmieniający się widok zza okna, doprowadzał go do szału. Pomyślał o swoim bracie, czy da sobie radę na studiach, jednak rozmyślania przerwał skrzeczący głos Gabriela.  
\- Co tam Dean-o? Co u Twojego słodkiego braciszka? - zapytał z zadziornym uśmiechem.  
\- Pozwól, że przeliteruje ci to po raz kolejny od naszej kilkugodzinnej podróży; O-D-P-I-E-P-R-Z S-I-Ę - odwracając się w stronę Gabe'a - Zajmij się swoją blond czupryną, a nie mojego brata.   
\- Nie bądź taki agresywny, Wiewiórze - zadrwił niższy mężczyzna - Patrzcie, dojeżdżamy do nowego domu! - wykrzyknął.   
Dean wyjrzał za okno w momencie, w którym przekraczali bramę więzienia. Budynek więzienny wyglądał jak stary zamek, jednak zamiast dostojników krzątających się na placu zobaczył wielu strażników i kilkoro więźniów w charakterystycznych pomarańczowych strojach. W pewnym momencie skrzyżował wzrok z jednym ze strażników, który wydał mu się nadto interesujący. Z tej odległości ujrzał jedynie, iż miał on kruczoczarne włosy, porozrzucane na wszystkie strony nieomal zmierzwione przez kogoś. Zauważył też, że mężczyzna był dobrze zbudowany, ale nie przesadnie. Im bliżej pojazd zbliżał się ku budynkowi, tym więcej szczegółów wpadało mu w oko. Po chwili usłyszał hamujące koła na żwirze; w tej chwili stracił z oczu strażnika i skupił się na otoczeniu. Wysiadając z pojazdu, z resztą grupy zostali powitani okrzykami oraz gwizdami innych więźniów. „Oho, wesoło się zaczyna.” pomyślał Dean. Gdy wysiadł stanął twarzą w twarz, ze swoim wcześniejszym obiektem zainteresowań; zobaczył teraz więcej niż wcześniej, w oczy rzucił mu się kolor tęczówek strażnika – były przejrzysto niebieskie. Duże, pełne, zaróżowione usta, znaczne cienie pod oczami; Lekki zarost, który uwydatniał jego wystające kości policzkowe. „Słodki Boże. Przeleciałbym go.” pomyślał, patrząc mężczyźnie prosto w oczy. Castiel obserwował wjeżdżający autobus, łapiąc spojrzenie od jednego z więźniów siedzącego w nim. Chwilę po tym pojazd zatrzymał się i skazani zaczęli wychodzić z busa. Cas przyuważył osadzonego z którym wymienił wcześniej spojrzenia; zaintrygowały go jego oczy, o czystym szmaragdowym kolorze. I piegi, na nosie, policzkach a nawet ustach. Lekki zarost zdobiący jego idealną symetrycznie twarz, dodawał mu uroku. Ujrzał lekki uśmiech gdy podniósł wzrok; odwzajemnił go, lecz z większą zadziornością. Następnie ruszył przodem, prowadząc skazańców do sali, gdzie zostaną przedstawione zasady. Po wejściu do budynku, ustawił ich w rzędzie czekając na naczelnika więzienia. Gdy przyszedł, Castiel zostawił resztę pracy kierownikowi, który rozpoczął rutynową rozmowę. Przedstawił plan dnia, oraz gdzie każdy z więźniów zostanie przydzielony. Po tym wszystkim, skazańcy zostali odprowadzeni pod prysznice, a następnie rozdano im więzienne uniformy. Przez cały ten czas, Cas obserwował zielonookiego skazańca, przyłapując go na tym samym, co sprawiało mu niemałą satysfakcję. Po dokładnym umyciu się, oraz przeglądzie każdy z strażników oddelegowywał osadzonych do cel. Czarnowłosemu strażnikowi, przypadło odprowadzić do celi samego Deana; w czasie drogi, żaden z nich nawet się nie odezwał, dopiero gdy stanęli przed kratami, strażnik przerwał panującą ciszę - Witaj w twoim nowym pokoju, będziesz dzielił ją z naszym wieloletnim osadzonym, Benny'm, co do spania na pryczy, to z nim musisz się dogadać. Życzę miłego pobytu – Novak wepchnął więźnia do celi, zamknął ją i pomrukując odszedł do swojego biura.


End file.
